1. Field of the Invention
A method and device to stabilize an intervertebral space. More particularly an artificial spinal disk and method of installation and stabilization.
2. Description of Related Art
Diseased or degenerated disk material between vertebrae can cause persistent pain, stiffness and health problems. Surgical techniques such as fusion of two adjacent vertebrae can stabilize the spinal column but trade mobility for the support.
Artificial or prosthetic disk devices are known in the art. Primarily there are two types of solutions: an elastic type insert see generally U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,280; and a ball and socket type insert.
Elastic type inserts tend to degenerate and wear out over time. Moreover, elastic type inserts may become dislodged from the disk space. Ball and socket inserts allow for some mobility, and often perform well in vitro. However, in vivo, a ball and socket which performed well in the lab may not provide the same mobility as shown in vitro. U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,350 describes a ball and socket type disk replacement which is offset and has a variable access of rotation to mimic the movement of the spinal column.
Absent from the prior art is a ball and socket intervertebral disk replacement (prosthesis) which allows for rotation and compression.
Insertion into the intervertebral space of an intervertebral disk replacement is also a challenge. Methods of prosthetic disk insertion normally require intervertebral spacers to retract the upper and lower vertebrae and open up the space between those vertebrae and then to insert the disk replacement into the intervertebral space. During surgery, using intervertebral spacers requires additional time and bears with it the risk of the spinal column being damaged by the insertion of spacers. Other risks include opening the intervertebral space beyond what is necessary. It would therefore be a desideratum to have a method for fitting a disk replacement into a spinal column which could open the intervertebral space during insertion of the disk replacement. It would also be a desideratum to have a ball and socket disk prosthesis which provides for rotation and compression.